Decisión en manos del azar
by Eritea
Summary: Entonces estaba allí parado, celular en mano. Había seleccionado la agenda, marcó la primera letra de su nombre y bajó unos tres casilleros; se situó sobre el nombre de Sucrette. /One-shot.


**Decisión en manos del azar.  
**

Lysandro se encontraba en su habitación con un teléfono celular en la mano; había estado meditándolo desde hacía alrededor de veinte minutos. No supo muy bien por qué, quizás fue una canción, quizás fue una frase que escuchó de la televisión, quizás vio alguna prenda de ropa que ella había utilizado por aquél entonces, o quizás no había sido nada de aquello. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en Sucrette, mucho más de lo habitual. Evocó momentos con detalles ya borrosos, erosionados por el tiempo. Se preguntó si su voz era como la recordaba o había tenido la necesidad de imaginarla.

Hacía alrededor de un año que no sabía nada de ella. En un principio no hacía otra cosa que recordarla, luego amainó esa necesidad, pero ocasionalmente el recuerdo volvía aunque no siempre provocaba lo mismo en él. A veces se tornaba triste, otras rabioso, en ocasiones lo creía superado y afirmaba que esa era la última vez que la pensaba. Por supuesto que es imposible realizar una planificación estricta para olvidar a alguien, a veces sólo sucede y ya, pero otras no sucede por más que se intente. El deseo y el olvido nunca caminan de la mano.

Entonces estaba allí parado, celular en mano, había seleccionado la agenda, marcó la primera letra de su nombre y bajó unos tres casilleros, se situó sobre el nombre de Sucrette. Cien veces seleccionó ese nombre en el pasado y cien veces se posicionó sobre la opción de borrado; otras cien veces apretó el botón y en cien ocasiones leyó "¿Desea continuar?"... cien veces apretó "Cancelar".

Desde aquel día nunca más la había visto, nunca más le volvió a hablar y nunca más volvió a saber nada de ella, tampoco había hecho nada para encontrársela nuevamente, aunque muchas veces lo fantaseaba. Salir una noche y cruzarla en algún lugar, o tomar el colectivo, pagar el viaje y buscar un asiento libre con la mirada, el único lugar vacío era uno junto a ella que miraba a través del vaho de la ventanilla con un gesto de melancolía prendiendo de su rostro. Siempre se imaginaba a sí mismo muy arreglado para la ocasión, como si hubiera sabido que iba a encontrarla.

Desde luego nunca pasó nada de eso, no hubo noches ni colectivos que la contuvieran a ella.

Abrió la opción que guardaba su nombre en la agenda, en ésta ocasión ciento uno no pretendió situarse en la opción de borrar. Deslizó lentamente su pulgar derecho hacia la tecla con el dibujo de un teléfono verde, y pensó que al apretarla la estaría llamando, escucharía su voz y podría constatar si era tal como la recordaba. También pensó que tal vez ella aún tuviera agendado su número y se la imaginó mirando el celular, que vibraba y destellaba un sinnúmero de colores con el nombre de él grande en el centro y con su número debajo. Pensó que tal vez ella apretaría la tecla roja para cancelar la llamada. Era otro de los muchos escenarios posibles que podría desencadenar su acto.

Estaba quieto, indeciso, en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer? En ese momento dentro de él había dos versiones de sí mismo disputando una enérgica batalla, uno quería apretar la tecla, el otro no. Cada uno le gritaba motivos, ¿a quién debía escuchar?

Decidió que si dependía de esas dos versiones suyas habría infinidad de días y noches en el cielo, infinidad de nuevos nacimientos y muertes en el mundo, una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra estación y volver a empezar, y él seguiría ahí. Así que decidió dejar todo en manos del juez más justo, alguien que no le daría motivos pero que lo instigaría a actuar. Decidió dejar todo en manos del azar, introdujo su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de él una opaca moneda que habría recibido tras alguna nimia compra. La tomó en su mano y cerró el puño, pensó que si salía cara la llamaría, no importa cuánto pueda pensar que ella no le contestara, o qué pasaría si lo hiciera; si salía ceca jamás volvería a intentarlo, podría recordarla porque aún no estaba en sus manos esa decisión, pero jamás de los jamases intentaría volver a verla ni a intentar contactarla.

Colocó la moneda sobre la falangeta de su índice con el puño cerrado, la punta de la uña del pulgar con rastros blancos de calcio sostenía una porción de la moneda, se preparó para lanzarla y luego lo hizo, la moneda voló por los aires girando y girando graciosamente y, siendo víctima de la gravedad, empezó un descenso cada vez más veloz hasta aterrizar en la palma de su mano que inmediatamente pasó a cerrarse fuertemente oprimiendo en su interior la frialdad de la moneda. La respuesta estaba allí dentro, sólo hacía falta abrir la mano y dar inicio a una inmensa cadena de causas y efectos. Luego pensó. En ese instante, y hasta que no abriera la mano y mirara, la moneda estaba tanto en cara como en ceca. ¿Qué haría? ¿La llamaría luego de tanto tiempo o nunca más volvería a considerar seriamente esa posibilidad? ¿En qué Universo quería vivir? ¿En el de cara o en el de ceca? Entonces contempló en su cabeza ambos desenlaces, cada causa, cada consecuencia, y como ninguno lo contentaba, simplemente decidió no mirar la moneda.

* * *

¡Hola! Voy a decir la verdad: estuve bastante tiempo intentando escribir algo -lo que sea- sobre este chico, pero no salía nada. O era de una terrible calidad o era Out of Character (odio los OoC). Apenas conseguí narrar algo decente, me pegué una escapada del fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! para publicarlo. Escribir sobre Lysandro me provoca pesadillas... (creo que ahora que lo conseguí, nunca más me voy a poner a escribir sobre él) :P

↓ Si te gustó, házmelo saber con un review aquí debajo ↓  
Muchas gracias por leer.

-Eritea.


End file.
